FP - August, 2407
This page chronicles posts #22681-22800 and spans the time of August 1st to August 31st of the year 2407. *FP - July, 2407 *FP - September, 2407 Earth Plots First Week Concerned about Abbott’s visit to the Deltan Moon, HAGHI NII’THAYAPUR confronts OBI LOS about it, warning him to be careful with Abbott but Obi continues to feel it was the right thing to do. BEATRICE is returned to Earth and wakes up scared and confused. ABBOTT THAY is there and tries to comfort her before offering for her to stay with him in his apartment from now on. KALAL is back from the whole experience and talks to SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE about everything before she is shocked to learn the Byrne’s were Cardassian ‘agents.’ Second Week Seeking out OBI LOS, ABBOTT THAY wants to find out more information and tells him about a secret room in the Deltan Moon that could shed more light on his missing memories. ABBOTT THAY is helping BEATRICE JAMES out but finds he still has some PTSD moments and encourages her to seek help. Third Week Graduating early, ISAAC AL-KHALID applies for a position at the CID and interviews with KALAL ELBRUNNE II who hires him as a guard and assistant for Beatrice. Going to see BEATRICE JAMES, KALAL assures her that things will be taken care of and he will bring work to her apartment via her new assistant, Ensign al-Khalid. For MEGAN SPARKS birthday, WILLIAM BELL surprises her by making her think he is breaking up only to propose – she says yes. ELLIANA TREDWAY has a birthday party for LINCOLN TREDWAY, announcing to him that she is pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. MEGAN gets back from her time with Liam and tells VINCENT SPARKS about her engagement. After his birthday dinner, LINCOLN talks to ELLIANA about a job offer to teach Bajoran temporal officers about incursions but he has doubts about wanting to do that. BARBARA GREENWOOD has a counselling session with ANNA-ALEENA KORAN, talking about her friends and not wanting to forget them because she would’ve wanted to be remembered. ISAAC finally has his chance to meet BEATRICE and brings her flowers while introducing himself. ABBOTT THAY has a poolside chat with ANNA about Beatrice, as well as his conversations with Obi – which concerns her greatly. Fourth Week Hoping to make BEATRICE JAMES feel better, ABBOTT THAY buys her two puppies (Bull Mastiff and Rottweiler). She is hesitant to bring them outside but names them Ace and Duke. MOLLY O’BRIEN decides to look on a dating website her brother fixed up and talks to CHRISTOPH RABBINIC over subspace about each other and their profiles. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE hopes to check in on BEATRICE and talks to her about everything at the office and the Romulan experience. ANNA-ALEENA KORAN visits with BEATRICE to help talk over the woman’s anxieties but gets more concerned for Abbott and how his girlfriend is coping. Back on the planet for the new council session, MARCUS WOLFE and NERYS DORR discuss their up and coming wedding. SAMANTHA gets to see JACKSON MOYER for the first time in seven weeks after he refused to take a deal – even with influence from his mother. They talk and he proposes to her, surprising Sam but she agrees. SAMANTHA leaves and talks to KALAL ELBRUNNE II about everything and to get some advice. LINCOLN TREDWAY calls MALCOM PARKER and tells him about Elli being pregnant and to catch up about Khan/Catherine. Cardassia Plots First Week En route to Cardassian space, KARL (CELAR) and MELISSA (KALISA) realize they have to give the information they know to their people. Contacting AARIX DAMAR, the Tasok picks them up and they exchange information but have to remain while it is verified. Second Week Hoping to confer with his father on the recent news from the Federation, AARIX DAMAR and CORAT DAMAR chat in regards to the signal and the two who delivered it. AARIX then talks to MELISSA BYRNE (KALISA BERN) and finds out her true identity before having her and Celar arrested. CELAR BERN has been changed back to his original appearance while CORAT DAMAR talks to him about his trial for desertion of the military. Third Week Concerned about recent information and no word from the Federation, AARIX DAMAR calls CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD to discuss the Romulan signal. Greenwood is in a huffy mood and they get into some words before talking about family. Bajor Plots First Week Going on another date, MICHAL JESYN finds he is really seeing the real SENDRA MYSEN-UNA and they have a really nice date. Second Week Feeling left out now SENDRA MYSEN-UNA has been hanging with Michal, MARIEL OKEA plans on going out but Sendra asks to go with him. While at the bar, they get drunk, talking about attraction. They go to a hotel, when things snap and they get into some heavy petting before passing out. In the morning, MARIEL doesn’t remember much but he talks to SENDRA about it, having a shower together then making plans to meet up later. SENDRA and MARIEL talk once again, going into more detail about their feelings before deciding to become a couple. Bajor XI Station Plots First Week Supervising the lab installations, MARIEL OKEA gets some tips from ANTHONY NORAD about the security systems and how they are going to work. Deep Space Nine Plots Third Week Now in an official relationship with Sendra, MARIEL OKEA starts to leave little love notes and sweet things around for her to find during the day. Fourth Week Finding more little notes around their quarters, SENDRA MYSEN-UNA talks to MARIELOKEA about some longer term plans, her parents arrival and their future relationship. USS Fenrir Plots First Week Continuing his observations of the planet, COELYIR TAPTIKLIS talks to JANA KORVIN about what he has found. JOVANA NADIS has her last dinner on the planet when she talks to ARRKIN about her decisions and the future, hoping to be an advocate for change. JOVANA is beamed back to the ship where she talks to MARLON NADIS and explains what she did for Arrkin and why it was the right thing to do. Third Week Working on an experiment with Lyssarian Desert Larva, ZHEN’TALLAH explains how she wants to use it for possible fertility treatments, then decides to have fun with OSHA LET. Fixing an engineering issue, RHENORA TROVIN-KAHN is late for a meeting with JANA KORVIN, but the Captain comes to help her out, only to find more sexual tension. Romulan Plots First Week Almost into the DMZ, KALAL ELBRUNNE with KARL BYRNE (CELAR BERN) and MELISSA BYRNE (KALISA BERN) arrive in the shuttle and find the warship with BEATRICE JAMES on it. They beam over with specialized transporters, saving her as they beam back and have to make a run for it – hiding on a planet. Election Plots First Week On Vulcan, CONNOR ALMIN-REESE is hit with paint during a protest on the planet. This scares MARLINA-BELLE REESE when she starts to think of other serious things that could happen to him in the line of duty. Third Week On Andor for the elections, MICHAEL RICHARDSON V talks to JENNIFER WILSON while out to dinner and discusses some of his ideas for the future – like running for President. Flashbacks - Past Plots First Week Hoping to make things right, CHALAN JALARIK (DAX WOLFE) dresses up as a pirate and helps SARISH JALARA (RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA) escape from the brig. They run into Captain Skrane, however and get into a fight, only for ‘the Masked Revenger’ to scar him – an identity Jalara uses to her advantage. Upon returning to port, JALARIK (DAX) talks to Captain Skrane about the new pirate that scarred him and the bounty out on his head. When JALARA (RAHNE) hopes to get away, she scares a man named Gonguar into giving her money and a boat. Fourth Week When SARISH JALARA (RAHNE DAX-WOLFE) gets to the Terah’la Islands, she once again talks to CHALAN JALARIK (DAX WOLFE) about the two famous Rokai buried there and her plans of moving him to the island. After some time in the cell under the tree that Maiya and Bikreel are buried, JALARA talks to JALARIK about how long they will be there and more of the Rokai story. #08 August, 2407 2407 #08 2407 #08